Only Yours
by Breathe From Your Hoo Hoo
Summary: Mark sings to Roger. MarkRoger with extra fluff. Oneshot.


Roger was attempting to have a nap on the couch, but was finding it hard to do so, considering how old and beat-up it was. After finally succeeding for about half an hour, he was suddenly distracted by a quiet, familiar voice trying to sing and an off-key strumming accompanying it. Cursing softly, he rubbed his eyes to wake them, and then got off the couch to follow the sound, which seemed to be coming from the roof. Steeping into the fire escape, he found Mark sitting on a chair on the roof, with _his_ guitar on his lap trying to strum something that resembled music. But instead of getting angry, Roger just stood there, an amused smile on his face as he watched the Jewish boy try to do something that came so naturally to him. After a little bit of warming and tuning up, Mark finally managed to strum some simple chords and started singing:

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
its the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
but you sing to me over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Roger felt very touched as he listened to his best friend singing. Even though he wasn't the best singer or guitarist in the world, Mark still had a way of making the song come to life. He continued to play and sing as the rock star moved closer to him, his voice getting just a little bit shaky.

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
when it feels like my dreams are so far  
sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again _

_As I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope…._

Suddenly, Mark stopped singing as soon as he noticed his best friend standing and watching him. He cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. "Oh sorry, Roger. I didn't mean to take your guitar without asking. I just felt like playing something," he said, his cheeks turning baby-pink.

Roger just grinned at his friend. "Hey it's okay buddy. Because you look so adorable with it, I've decided to not punish you."

Mark smiled shyly and proceeded to continue the song, when Roger stopped him. "Why did you choose such a song to sing, Mark? Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

Mark was silent, casting his eyes to the floor. Roger knelt in front of him, lifted his chin with his hand, and looked into his sky-blue eyes. "I'm here for you Marky. Please tell me. I promise I won't laugh or get mad." He gave him a genuinely warm smile to support his point.

Mark slowly raised his eyes to meet Roger's forest-green ones. Biting his lip, he began. "Rog, I……um, I don't know how to say this but; I have……I think….that…I'm in love. With you." He sat there, staring at Roger and waiting for a response, his heart thudding in his chest. _Oh shit_, he thought. _Did I just scare the crap out of him?_

Roger continued to gaze at his friend, his smile never leaving his face. "And you want to be only mine?"

Mark's lips quivered. "Yes", he whispered softly.

In one smooth movement, Roger wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders and kissed him so softly and yet so passionately. Mark kissed him back with equal passion, his fear being replaced immediately with joy and love. The two Boho boys broke apart and smiled at each other, Mark slowly exhaling the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Roger softly kissed his chin and asked, "So, you wanna finish that song now?"

Mark smiled at his then-friend-now-lover, picked up the guitar, locked his eyes with Roger, and proceeded to strumming and singing the rest of the song with more confidence than before:

_I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
singing in all that I am  
at the top of my lungs I'm giving it back _

_And I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope….._

Roger smiled and kissed the adorable Jew once more. "I promise you that you will forever be only mine."

Mark kissed him back, as a single joyful tear slid down his cheek. "That's all I want, baby. That's all I want."

-End-

* * *

The song is "Only Hope" by Mandy More/Switchfoot from the Walk to Remember soundtrack. It's so pure and innocent.  


End file.
